


A Night To Remember

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: It'd started as the ramblings of a near drunken conversation. You hadn't expected anything to come of it, but he insisted, promising you a night of fun. You agreed not expecting anything but a simple dinner between friends, but when the night ended and he asked again, you couldn't help but agree, promising to say yes, everytime he asked.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	A Night To Remember

You dropped your coat onto the ground with little regard as you stepped from the elevator. If you noticed the man standing in the living room, watching you curiously, you didn't say. Instead, you made your way straight to the bar, choosing your poison and pouring yourself a generous amount into one of the crystal glasses.

"Rough night darling?" 

His voice was laced with amusement, which only served to irritate you more, but it wasn't his fault.

"I thought you had a date tonight, don't tell me it ended already?" 

You looked over at the devil, giving him a tight smile.

"It never started."

You took a long drink, relishing in the burn it gave you. Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows when he heard that, walking over to you.

"Pardon?"

You laughed bitterly, setting the now empty cup down a little rougher then necessary.

"I got stood up, forgotten, played, need me to elaborate anymore?" 

Lucifer watched you grab the bottle to pour yourself another glass.

"No, I think that's clear enough." He frowned.

You took a smaller sip this time, humming a little as you swallowed.

"It's funny, that wasn't even my worse date! If anything, it was one of the better ones."

You grabbed the bottle making your way to the couch. Lucifer watched you as you sunk onto the couch with a dejected sigh.

"I've been stood up, bailed on, left to pay for everything, asked for a loan, used to make an ex jealous, and my favorite of them all, called me ' _dude_ ' and suggested we ' _hang out_ ' again, strictly as friends."

Lucifer walked over to you as you kicked your shoes off.

"Oh come now darling, surely you've had at least one successful date?"

You tucked you feet under yourself, laughing without any humor as you leaned back.

"There was this one guy, he was sweet, very gentlemanly, it was actually going pretty good."

He sat down beside you, smiling a little.

"See, it's not all bad."

"You're right, that date was wonderful... until his wife showed up. I guess he forgot to mention he was married on his profile." You gave him a rather cynical smile.

Lucifer's smile faded.

"Oh."

You shrugged a little, staring up at the ceiling. Lucifer watched with sympathy as you sat there, clutching the cup in your hand. You didn't say anything for a while, and he wasn't sure what to say to help.

"I guess that's it then."

"Come again?" He raised an eyebrow.

You didn't sit up, but did turn your head to look at him.

"I told myself if this one was a bust then I'd just take myself out of the dating game." 

"Now let's not be too hasty, you-"

"Hasty? Lucifer that was my tenth unsuccessful date, in a row."

He watched you down the rest of your glass before pouring yourself a third.

"You've just got to be positive love, there's someone out there who will truly appreciate you for the wonderful person you are."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes at his attempt to cheer you up.

"That's easy for you to say, all you have to do is smile at a girl, and her panties drop."

Lucifer sputtered at your unfiltered remark, seemingly choking on the air around him. He swiftly grabbed the cup from your hand when you raised it to your lips.

"I think you've had enough."

You pouted a little but didn't argue with him as you sank back into the couch. Lucifer stared at you a moment, as if thinking of how to word what he wanted to say next.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?"

You glanced at him, shaking your head.

"I was just venting Luci, you don't need to go on a pity date with me."

You went to stand up, but he placed a hand on your knee, giving you that charming smile that always got him his way.

"It's not pity my dear, I'd very much like to take you out for an evening."  
He assured you.

"As friends?" 

Lucifer laughed a little, shaking his head.

"No, this isn't a friendly gathering darling, it's a date." 

You hesitated to answer, your eyes searching his for any sign of regret or uncertainty. You wanted to make sure he wasn't doing this just because he felt bad for you, because he was your friend, and he felt obligated to. His eyes held nothing but certainty, and he looked almost hopeful that would agree.

"Okay, what time?"

His smile grew, and you found yourself smiling back with equal glee.

~

You paced your living room, dressed in your best clothes and nervously holding your phone in a vice like grip. Lucifer's contact displayed on the screen, and you battled between going and sending him an excuse to miss. It wasn't that you weren't excited, quite the opposite. Yet, the anxiety of it all made you want to stay home. 

Would this change everything between the two of you?

Would this ruin your friendship, or even your entire relationship with him?

You didn't have time to talk yourself out of it anymore, the sound of a car honking outside your home spiking your anxiety. It was too late to back out now.

You took a deep breath before opening your front door. Lucifer stood by his Corvette, dressed in a more formal suit than what he normally wore. You suddenly felt very undressed and began to wish you'd at least wore a dress. Lucifer, however, was staring at you in almost a stunned silence.

"I can change, I think I'm under dressed for whatever it is you have planned." You spoke softly as you took a step back towards your door.

"Nonsense, you look... heavenly." 

Your shoulders dropped a little as you felt the tension leave your body, a smile pulled at the corners of your mouth. Lucifer cleared his throat, looking away from you with an almost bashful expression when he realized he had practically been drooling over you. He opened the car door for you.

"Shall we?"

You smirked as you stepped into the car, Lucifer closed the door once you were in, moving to the driver's side.

"Such a gentleman." You teased.

He smirked, taking your hand giving it a kiss. You laughed, lightly hitting his arm making him chuckle.

"Where are we going?" 

He pulled the car out of your driveway with a cryptic smile.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you darling."

The entire ride had been a sort of guessing game, you'd ask for hints about what the crafty devil had planned, and he would deflect or give you vague answers. When the two of you had finally arrived you stared at the building in front of you with speechless fascination. 

While you were mesmerized by the almost magical looking restaurant in front of you, Lucifer had gotten out of the car. He held your door open for you, holding a hand out for you to take. You gave him a grateful smile, taking the offered hand as you slipped from the passenger seat. He placed a hand on your lower back as he led you towards the building.

"I've never even heard of this place." You spoke up.

Lucifer smiled as he held the door open for you.

"I'd imagine not, this restaurant doesn't officially open for another week, the owner owes me a favor or two." 

You opened your mouth to say something but a man you assumed to be the owner approached Lucifer. He shook the devil's hand, eagerly leading the two of you to a table on the balcony outside. You couldn't help but get caught up in the view, as Lucifer spoke with the owner.

"That sounds marvelous, doesn't it darling?"

You looked back over at them, a lost expression on your face, you hadn't been listening to their conversation.

"Uh... yes?" 

The owner seemed pleased with your answer and walked away. You watched him disappear from view and looked back at Lucifer, who was sipping his wine, smiling at you knowingly.

"Beautiful view isn't it?"

You nodded absent-mindedly, gazing off in the direction the man had gone.

"What did I agree to?" You asked.

Lucifer laughed, reaching over the table to grasp your hand.

"Don't fret my dear, you'll enjoy the show." Lucifer promised.

"Show?" 

You noticed a violinist make her way over to the balcony and your face flushed.

"Lucifer this is too much." You muttered as she began to play.

"On the contrary, you deserve nothing less than the best."

You had no words after that, suppressed a smile as you glanced down at your lap. His words made the blood rush to your cheeks and ran his thumb over your knuckles as he held your hand.

~

The night was amazing, you'd spent the majority of it talking and laughing with the handsome man. The food was delicious, the music enchanting and by the end of it you'd all but forgotten about the dates you had before. It seemed that they were now a distant memory, one you could look back on and laugh.

Lucifer drove you home, the chatter and laughter counting even in the car. He walked you to your door, as you grasped his arm both of you giggling like school girls over a joke he'd made. When the laughter died down he move a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You stared at him and it took him a moment to realize what he'd done. When he did, he let his hand drop to his side, glancing off towards the street. It looked like he thought he'd made a mistake doing that and you grabbed his hand in both of yours.

"I had fun tonight Lucifer, it was amazing."

He looked back at you, a smile growing on his lips.

"It truly was."

There was brief conflict in his eyes before he bent down to kiss your cheek. He pulled back, but you grabbed his tie, pulling him back down for a real kiss. Despite his initial surprise, he reciprocated the kiss eagerly. You pulled back first smiling at the dazed devil, fixing his tie, before opening your door. 

"Goodnight Lucifer."

That seemed to pull him from his daze, and he grabbed your arm carefully.

"Would you go with me again?" He inquired.

You didn't even need to think about your answer.

"Yes." 

He noticed your lack of hesitation and took a step closer to you.

"And if I asked you on a third date?" 

You opened your door further.

"I'd say yes." 

He was closer now, invading your personal space, not that you minded.

"If I asked you again and again? Would you say yes each time?"

"Every time." You promised.

He grinned at your answer, and you glanced over your shoulder into your house.

"The night isn't over yet, you know." 

He smiled widely at your invitation and despite stepping into your home he pretended to consider your offer.

"I suppose that would make this all very official, wouldn't it? You wouldn't be getting rid of me so easily if I were to accept your tempting offer my love." 

You grabbed his tie once more, pulling him fully into your home, kicking the door closed behind him.

"You talk too much."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates I was on a temporary hiatus because of college exams lol


End file.
